


Right Turn

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [67]
Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bugs arrives in Toon Town by finally making the right turn.





	Right Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 91. right

Bugs looked around, taking in the Toons and the humans walking around. He dug out a carrot and started strolling along the boulevard. He looked all around, finding a thriving little town where Toons were accorded every piece of society and economy that they needed. The humans walking around were versed in Toon Cosmic Law, it seemed, and knew to look straight ahead while walking over holes, and never to look up for the anvils.

In short, it was a great place to consider pulling up a hole at.

"Who knew what could happen with taking a right at Albuquerque?"


End file.
